15 minutes in SketDance heaven
by QueenIzzah
Summary: Majorly because no one has done these before. Plus, somebody requested these. Will have all major MALE characters and requests will be open. Have fun, fellow fan girls. Wait, I don't need to explain what these are, right? P.S. No special reason behind using this image. (Reader insert obviously, duh) List of characters included: Bossun Switch Shinzou Shinpei Dante Agata Michiru
1. YOU

**Cause noone's ever done these before, even though the anime has given us all a number of drool-worthy boys. *special hint at a certain ovary-bursting manipulative jerk, yes, you got it, him.***

 **Hello what's up everyone! Here is a fifteen minutes in heaven with the SketDance guys! It was on a special request by a very special friend, ehm, cousin of mine, Uj2003. And yeah, I pretty much wanted to do these, to sorta fill up for the complete lack of ovary pacification in the series.**

 **Yes, I am totally in love with Sojiro Agata, excuse me while I go and drool.**

 **Without wasting anymore time, let's jump right into the story. I don't think I need to explain how these work.**

 **With love**

 **The Crack-artist**

"I am gonna trip Himeko!" I yell as the over-excited blonde drags me over to somebody's house. I don't really mind, usually. The trio, especially my favourite girl mate, _the_ infamous Onihime were always up to something exciting, even if it was either troublesome or tear-jerking, one of the two every damn time, so I let her drag me into whatever she wanted without putting up much of a fight (not that it would work anyway) but today I was just not feeling like it, as I did not _know_ the somebody who's house we were headed at.

Some Unyu Mimorin, and God forbid if I knew who that was.

And it sure does not help, that we are not exactly going into a house, more like a bungalow, nah, a fucking mansion.

A man in a butler uniform (honestly?!) greets us at the door. He smiles in a robotic and predefined-specifically-for-butlers-in-rich-houses fashion when Himeko states we are his 'young mistress's' friends, and lets us in. I can only gape as the sheer splendour of the place hits me in the gut. And we have just reached the foyer.

"Himeko, are you sure you know this person?" I ask, hesitantly.

"Of course. She goes to our school. Really, how big of an airhead can you be, _?" she giggles in that peculiar way of hers which makes you want to hear more of her laughter. I just smile and nod as I follow her. She walks up a staircase. She looks like she knows this place. Well of course, if they were friends...

"She is the vice-president of the Student Council." Himeko explains.

I suddenly recall a face. "Ah! That smiley girl with the expensive looking hair!"

I can practically see her sweat drop at my description of the girl but hey! She does spill a bit of fancy wherever she goes. Now that I try to recall, I remember seeing her a couple of dozen times. I had only just transferred to Kaimei but she wasn't exactly an unpopular person. She had her own FANCLUB of boys, it's just, me being me, I hadn't bothered to remember her name.

Student Council... hmm...

"Why are we here?" I question.

"She is throwing a party. Well Tsubaki insisted on calling it a get-together but..." her eyes glinted. "She told me to bring you over when I mentioned your earlier request of getting to know more people." I nod. This might be a fine way.

I was not particularly unfriendly or shy, quite the contrary, I had a flamboyant personality, no trouble making friends, but I had asked those geezers just in case to humor them when I heard of their club. I had soon figured out, I didn't need to. They had enough on their hands. People trusted the Sket Dance a lot, and so did I.

I smile fondly at the memory as the ex-Yankee throws open a door in my face.

I am pretty sure I am making some kind of a weird face, like an emancipated fish... that is, if a fish could be emancipated... that is, if you could tell when a fish was emancipated.

We are standing at the threshold of some kind of living room, that much I can tell, and its so expensively furnished even the people inside do not seem particularly comfortable with it. The drapery was catchy and the rug beneath my feet feels soft as hell. I feel like taking off my shoes as I hesitantly enter. The entire decor is in faint hues of gray and blue and pale curtains flutter on the silver-gilded window frames as a faint breeze blows, welcoming me in this strange land of wealth and strangers.

"Who is she, Hime-chan? Some new addition to your club?" a tall guy with spiky black hair asks. He has narrowed chocolate brown eyes. Even for someone as fiercely unconscious of her surroundings as me, I am pretty sure I have never seen this dude before.

"Far from it! She is a friend. Ah, _, that is Agata Sojiro and Michiru Shinba! You don't know them!" Himeko rambles on excitedly as she points to another brown haired boy, quite the looker.

I roll my eyes. "Well obviously. The question is, why?"

"Because you sleep your way through half the school hours." Switch types on his laptop. I chuckle slightly. That could be it. I did sleep around a lot... as in fall asleep in the weirdest places, _not_ sleep around.

'The looker' moves towards me. His brown hair is fluffy and hangs just below his jaw. He has olive green eyes that seem to hold a strange sparkle. I can feel my inner fan girl squeak a little, just a little as he hooks a finger under my chin. "What are your favourite flowers?"

I answer. "*insert favourite flowers' name (duh)*"

And lo! There extended in front of me, is a bouquet of the same, blooming colourful fav/flowers. I can feel my eyes widen before a strict, stentorian voice reaches my ear. "INB"

Huh? I look up at a rather pretty, spectacled girl who I recognize as Daisy, another FAN CLUB owner. "Ignore the Narcissistic Bastard." She explains when she catches me looking just a bit overwhelmed.

"It's something he calls Michiru's Flower Magic. Didn't know it actually worked." Bossun says from where he is sprawled out on the sofa. I shake my head.

The guy, Kaechiru, I think, is still standing in front of me, so I accept the bouquet and smile at him, but say nothing, out of fear that I will say the wrong name. I am not too sure about Kaechiru, anyway.

Other than the Sket Dance, chocolate eyes, Kaechiru and the spectacled beauty, there's the current Student Council prez Tsubaki, who is sitting stiffly by the side of chocolate eyes. There is that white haired ninja who the first years are going crazy about and a rather timid looking pink-haired girl, wait I remember, Usami. She is huddled next to Mimorin, who I can now easily recognize and another pigtailed girl, who Himeko introduces as Saaya, chocolate eyes' sister. There is Shinzou, his brother and Captain. I can barely just spot Dante, though I never knew he was friendly with this crowd. Momoka sits with Reiko, two of my favourite girls in the world.

Well I was never known for how _normal_ I was.

Turns out chocolate eyes and Kaechiru are the ex President and General Affairs secretary of the Council.

I wave a cheerful hi in the direction of the ones I did not know, and grin at the ones I did, which is just the Sket Dance and a few of our classmates, anyway.

Wait, weren't they on war with the Council for like an eternity? I am sure I heard Bossun say something along those lines earlier. But well, since he and Tsubaki were twins and all, I guess it was inevitable to have to grow friendly at some point. Still, house parties were a bit too much for me to digest.

I have a sneaking suspicion this is all done for my sake.

In that case, they really chose a _great_ gang for me to socialize with. The trouble-makers and the disciplinarians, wow!

I sigh as I sit down on the chair by Switch's side. A maid flits in, quite literally and offers us refreshments. I go for one of the three glasses of whiskey on the tray. I can shoot it like nobody else. My host winks at me and I chuckle a little, positive she knew what I liked. Himeko goes and whispers something in Daisy's ear and the girl nods at Mimorin who stands up, abruptly. There is a devilish smirk on more than one face, strangely, all of them feminine as she says, "Now that _ is here, we will start what I planned specially for today's party. It's a western game you see, called fifteen minutes of heaven!"

I am so glad I haven't taken a sip yet.

The boys give a lot of mixed reactions. From scowls to grins to stoicism to utter confusion. The loudest of all is the shriek I let loose. Was I the only damned female who did not know this was gonna be brought to the table?!

Himeko edges towards me and so does Mimorin and Saaya. The three crowd around me. The pigtailed beauty smiles beguilingly. "You see _, we all have crushes we need to confess to, and this would be the easiest way..."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, did you consider the fact that your crush might end up with somebody else?" I question.

"Yes," Mimorin answers sweetly. She is a bit too cute, to be honest. "That will be a fine way to judge whether they have any particular interests, and deciding what all we would risk by confessing. Dropping it on them like a bombshell ensures they can't regulate reactions and most males instinctively glanced at the girls they wish to take inside the closet. This ought to work on all of them, except probably Agata-san."

Ah, chocolate eyes.

I cross my arms on my chest. "This is as screwed a plan as any. Who came up with this bullcrap?!"

"_." A drawling voice calls out my name. I look up into amethyst eyes. "You aren't going to ruin our plans, are you?" I feel a chill run up my spine as Flagrance is thrust into my face. I sigh as I glance at Himeko. "Where do you pull this out of anyway?!"

"Please, _." My head goes back to Mimorin. I don't think I can resist her for long. "We went to a lot of trouble to arrange this. Don't say no."

"How about I just stick out of this?"

"Oi Himeko! Don't force _ into this, you gorilla!" Said girl loops an arm around my neck and pulls me to my feet so I am facing Bossun, who is looking this way with concern etched onto his eyebrows... and a faint blush?!

"I am not forcing her into anything! She is enthusiastic herself, are you not?" Himeko squeezes my shoulders painfully. I hide my wince.

"Very!" I call out to my last attempt at an escape.

"Well then, let's get this started!" someone calls, someone male calls. I think it's Kaechiru.

A hat is passed around to every male and we are asked to turn away. Some are excited, some are confused, some are well... _blank,_ and some are too embarrassed to be anything else. It's quite a scene, actually. And when I look around I can see all of these guys are well above average on the looks' scale. I won't really mind a kiss or two.

Especially from him... Man, such a short while of knowing him and he already has a grip on me.

I sigh as I start to make dream images while two workers haul a huge closet into the room, which goes in opposite direction from the base colour scheme. Mimorin says something about how she got it custom made for today and everybody sweat drops. I realize we could make a fine anime. That forces a chuckle out of me.

And I keep chuckling till the hat is forced into my face. Himeko is holding it uncomfortably close, close enough that I can smell Mimorin probably brought it brand new for today as well. I shake my head as she spouts some nonsense about me getting the first go since I was the newest and all. Honestly, how did that even make sense?! I am the newest so shouldn't I be given some preparation time or something?

But I know there is no way through this girl so I sigh and stick my hand right in. I feel around multiple objects till my hand comes in contact with something that fits perfectly, into the hollow of my hand. It feels nice to touch, smooth and warm. I pull it out and hand it to Himeko with a smile as she holds it up...

 **Comment.**


	2. The wristband

**The main character has to go first, I figured.**

 **Plus, I am going second person POV, just because.**

A tri-colour wristband rests on her outstretched palm.

You feel something dislodge from your chest and jump up into your throat, namely, your heart.

You had always had a little crush on that, you giggle a bit, _insect._ His dedication to things, undying loyalty towards his friends and uncharacteristic stupidity, for somebody of his genius, all made him into one hellishly endearing personality. But fearing his insensitivity and Himeko's glares, you had always backed the f off. It was not like he would even understand what you meant, he was that naive.

Or at least, seemed to be.

You watch with slight trepidation as he rises and puts a hand out for the wrist band. His lips are drawn into a pout, indicating he is clearly embarrassed. You giggle again, but immediately start mentally slapping yourself as your gaze lands onto the back of a certain blondie. "Just a second!" you wave at Bossun as you drag your favourite person of the trio to the corner. Not giving her a chance to speak you blurt out,

"I am sorry!"

She blinks. "Huh?"

Now it's your turn to be confused. She should either be looking hurt or extremely pissed off (though you're glad she isn't either), not confused. You are no doof though. "Does this mean you don't like him?" you question, heaving a sigh of relief.

Himeko chuckles. "Used to. My heart has grown ninja-loving tendencies all of a sudden." She blushes a little. (I shamelessly ship HimekoxKiri. I shamelessly ship Himeko with everybody. Ahem, random knowledge)

You laugh, loud and clear, so much so that Daisy starts staring in your direction with an annoyed frown. They must be getting restless. But you are so relieved; it is coming out of you in the form of gurgling laughter. She does not like him and you were going into the closet with him. Could life get any better?

"Don't tell anybody!" Himeko says with urgency lacing her voice. You nod as she mentions Saaya's feelings for him, with concern but you are too happy to care, hence the idiotic grin. You skip off to where Bossun is standing. He seems to have relaxed as he offers you his big, warm hand, his intense cattish brown eyes fixed onto yours, that heart-melting smile on his face.

You gladly take his hand as you make your way into the cupboard, suddenly aware of how small it actually is. Once you step inside, you frown, but as you are turning back with an inquiry on your lips, somebody shoves Bossun inside and WHAM! goes the door behind him.

Oh and not to mention, he is basically leaning on you, both hands on the sides of your head as he tries to regain balance.

...and there goes your excitement. It smells a lot like shyness now, as you gaze at him. There is barely enough light to see his face, how his lip is not jutting out and how he is gazing at you with a strange look.

It is quite a thing, being the focus of that brilliant gaze.

You avert your eyes, as you mentally kick yourself. Here was a chance, and you were going to spoil it by being uselessly coy... knowing him, he won't make the first move. You had to do it. Stealing your nerves, you look up again, positive you would kiss the very thought of anybody else out of him but before you can put your plan in action, albeit a bit nervously, you feel something soft brush against your lips. You are so shocked you smack the thing away that is land a slap on Bossun's cheek.

His hands are still on the sides of your head, but he is looking away now.

"Ugh!" you curse your own stupidity. He withdraws himself from you completely, and goes into the other corner, but considering as how you two were in a closet, he didn't manage to put a lot of space between the two of you. Suddenly realizing how he interpreted your 'ugh' you barely just stop yourself from tearing your hair out of its' roots. The hell!

"I thought this was what we were supposed to do." He says quietly.

"Yes, yes, exactly! But I was just a bit surprised, is all!" you jump to your own defence. "And that 'ugh' just came out at the stupidity of my own damn reaction. You caught me off-guard."

He finally looks at you, those disarmingly brown eyes catching your own _ coloured ones. Your heart skips a beat as he gazes at you, unsure. You idly make note of how defined his jaw actually was. The guy had a fine bone structure, lean yet muscular and he wasn't half bad looking. Everybody could see it, though nobody acknowledged it.

"Are you sure?" he questions.

"Dead sure." You whisper as you close the distance between the two of you. Resting one hand on his hoodie covered chest, your thread the fingers of the other through his hair, swiftly drawing his mouth to yours, as you clasp his lips in the first real kiss you had shared with the guy. His bottom lip is slightly chapped, but his movement against your mouth is soft, hesitant, even as he shifts around to place his hands on the your back, drawing you impossibly close. You can smell his distinct scent.

You pull back a bit. You had to tell him. "Bossun, I... I really like you."

He looks the slightest bit flustered, lips slightly parted. "I like you too.", he says like its the most obvious thing in the world.

This was what you were scared of. " _NOT_ as a friend." You sigh.

He smirks a bit. "Of course. Do you think I would do this to a friend?" he moves to place a soft butterfly kiss on your lips before tracing your jaw line with his open mouth. He kisses down the side of your neck, and you shiver as his tantalizing ghostly touch finally finds that one spot at the base of your neck, which makes you want to collapse of pleasure. You bite back a moan as his hand crawls up your spine, finding it' way into your hair and grabbing a firm hold of it. He tilts your neck back, giving himself more access. He kisses down your neck, all around the base of it, your collarbones and you can't help but sigh helplessly in his arms.

"Didn't think someone like you would be this good at making out." You comment.

He looks up, smirking. "Losers like me are often better, you know. Being as single as I have been gives a guy lot of time to fantasize, to dream of what he would do..."

You move forward and catch his lips in a bruising kiss. His hands are all that's holding you steady as you feel him move in time with yourself. You lick his lower lip and he smirks against your mouth as he opens his. A tongue, tasting distinctly a lot like how he naturally smells catches yours as they tangle. Your hands reach up and remove his hat, tugging at the strands out of sheer need. Pressing your bodies together, you moan into his mouth and he is smirking again.

Man, it got you more heated than anything.

You part for oxygen as his hand crawls up the front of your shirt. He brushes over your chest, earning a whimper of unsatisfied arousal from you. Noticing that, he rests his palm flat against your left breast as he massages it, watching your face intently all the time. You can't help but blush and look away as a sigh makes it's way out of your mouth.

His grip on your chest tightens.

Just then, you hear the click of the door knob being turned. Bossun pushes you away roughly so that when Himeko peeks in, you are both standing apart, though looking clearly flustered and panting.

"15 minutes can't be over already." You say as you cross your arms over your chest.

"We cut them short to seven because some people are getting tired of waiting. Plus, you two aren't good at making interesting noises so...", she replies.

"That's not fair." He says to her but he is looking at you.

Last thing you register before he drags you right out of the goddamn room is a pair of dark eyes glaring at you with murderous intention glinting clear in them.

 **How was it? This is my first time writing a reader insert make out scene so please feel free to overload me with critique. Next up, is the Student's Council badge.**


	3. SC badge

Himeko holds out… the Student Council badge?

Three guesses on who put that in… duh.

You watch with slight trepidation as he dutifully rises to retrieve it and Bossun grunts out a teasing statement which you are too awash with nerves to pay any attention to but he blushes and cries in indignation and you can feel yourself smile out of habit.

"_!" Himeko tries to cover the squeal in her voice but in vain as she pushes you into the direction of the amber-eyed male. His eyes had always seemed amazing to you, even if people generally considered the rest of him plain, they couldn't argue much about the beauty of those eyes. They appraise you with the same reserve you are usually met with in the school corridor and you try to grin, wanting not to appear too stupid. He acknowledges you with a nod as he wordlessly leads you into the imposing closet. (the size of the closet will change in accordance to the preference of the writer in separate scenarios. You can not complain.)

As the door closes behind you two, you risk a complete glance of his face in the fading light, only to still find him looking stoic. You shake your head a bit but adamantly battle disappointment away. He _did_ come into the closet with you.

But as the light is completely shut out, he asks, "So, how do you play this game?"

The statement isn't a quarter as hurtful as the brutal crushing of your hopes is.

You had liked him since the day you saw him. Sure, he seemed lame at times, but he was undeniably cute. His eyes drew you in, the day he first addressed you, only to scold you for constantly falling asleep and his speech was so formal, you had chuckled in his face. He had gotten madder and screamed louder, and then asked for your name and classroom because it was his duty to know everyone in the school body. Even then though, you could not bring yourself to look away from him. His cattish eyes were a wide contrast to his rare but genuine smiles, which lightened up every feature of his strict countenance with so much adorableness, you couldn't help but admire it.

Before you knew small crush developed into something noticeable to your close ones. So to say you had been super excited by the prospect of going into the closet with him would be an understatement. Your heart was aflutter, and to think he had nothing against going with you, made you even violently happy. It was that feeling of returned affection that led even the best astray. Your mind had been filled a moment ago with images of the two of you together, more probable than they ever had been. Given his coldness and lack of attention, you had grown quite despondent, but as he ventured openly into the game with you, you had for a moment been convinced of his feelings being of a similar nature to yours. You were almost sure, he liked you too.

But he does not even know what he is required to do.

This fact brings with it a violent bout of hopelessness and grief. Once he learns, he probably won't want to do it. He would rant about it being hundred different levels of inappropriate and never look at you the same again for it would be obvious you saw him in a romantic light now and you couldn't take that, you can't risk having him fade away from you entirely.

So you just look away from him, feeling a single tear go down your cheek. You curse yourself for being so stupidly emotional. Such displays were rare in your case, but you can't help it when you look at him only to be reminded he is out of your reach.

"_-san?"

You look up at him and you must have let more of your sadness escape into your expression than you thought, because he starts and takes a step towards you. You raise a brow enquiringly.

"Why are you upset?"

"Why are you stupid?"

To your surprise he just chuckles, a sound that within a second brings all your feelings for him to the surface again. "Have you been spending time with Asahina?"

"Won't you notice if I did, or are you that dense?"

His lips form into a smile. "I never knew you to be so rude. Why the sudden change?"

If you could answer that…

"You just didn't know me enough, prez."

"Sasuke." He blurts out.

"Huh?" You look at him in confusion.

"I would like you to call me Sasuke," he hesitates and blushes. "Tsubaki would do too, in case you are not comfortable…"

"Sasuke, it is then." You smile a little. You couldn't name one person who called him that at school. "It is a pretty name."

"Now, how do we play the game?"

You groan but answer, "We don't need to…"

You should have known what was coming. "Unacceptable! That will be against the rules!"

"Fine! You make out!" you word it as briefly as you can and then glance at him to trace his horror at the aspect of making out with you and have your heart broken over again.

"Make out…" You can almost see the wheels turning in his head as he pulls that irresistibly cute expression that he does when he can't understand something. "What? What do we make out? Is it some sort of a riddle?"

You smack your head in frustration.

"Uh… you know pre… tsk! I mean, Sasuke, you see, when two people, a girl and a boy enter the closet together in this game, they are supposed to do things… like touch each other!"

"Oh?" he tilts his head slightly. Then he frowns and reaches out to clasp your hand in his. "Like this? Is that it?"

You sigh despite the fluffy feeling in your chest.

"No. They touch each other in the romantic way, you know."

You can see his eyebrows disappear under his hairline as he screeches. Somebody giggles outside. You cover your ears.

"That's so wrong!" he says and you see his face go beet red. But to your surprise, there is no adamant anger in his face or a sense of wrongdoing, there is just… embarrassment.

Could it be…?

"You don't know what to do!" you exclaim as you jab a finger at him. Another giggle sounds outside the closet and you are pretty sure if the doors were to be opened right now, all the people present in the room would be found hanging onto them.

"I… what are you saying?! That's not true! I do know!" someone laughs out loud. It has a very peculiar ring to it.

"Come on, it is okay to not know stuff. And there is nothing completely essential-for-life about this stupid game anyway. Actually, the fact that you don't know of it says a million good things about you really…" you would have ranted on, it's one of your gifts after all, ranting, if he hadn't interrupted you saying-

"Teach me."

It is so direct and sudden you can't help the wave of excitement that goes through you.

He is still looking at you with that impenetrable gaze.

"Teach you what, exactly?"

"Teach me what we are to do in games like these so the next time we play this together, I can give you exactly what I am supposed to."

You subconsciously lick your lips. He has the very same indignant look in his eyes, and no matter how misplaced it seems in this situation, you find it somewhat cute-sy. "Umm… are you sure? Like completely, completely, sure? Totally?"

"I would think, saying it once was enough." His eyes crinkle and he smiles wide. You are aware he is mocking you, but you can't help grinning back.

"So, _are_ you sure?"

"Yes. Like completely, completely and totally."

Like you need (or would wait for) more encouragement. You lean towards him and give him a chaste kiss on his lips. To his credit, he barely flinches and as you part to consider his face, only blushes a little. You move in for another kiss, stepping closer to him and drawing his hands with your own, lay them onto your hips as you meet him halfway, surprised to find him leaning into you.

As the kiss grows in intensity, your hands shiver. You trail your fingers into his scalp and tug his head closer to you. His hands urge your hips closer to his. Though his movements are clumsy and his lips too inexperienced for active participation, his growing desire is pretty obvious. Breaking apart, you lay your hands on his shoulders and force him into a sitting position as you straddle him.

He frowns quizzically. You just tilt his head to the side and grind your private regions against his. His left arm wraps around your waist all out of his own accord and his right hand finds its way into your hair, freeing them from the clasp that held them back. You feel him straining against himself to draw closer to you as he gazes deep into your eyes, lips parted and moist. His skin feels soft and you can feel the outline of his jaw bone where your hand rests on the side of his face.

He kisses the side of your lips, and your chin. A shiver runs down your spine. Leaning your head back he kisses you on the side of your neck. Your shoulders quiver and your arms wrap tight around his neck.

"You are a quick student." You breathe out.

"Everybody says that." He removes his mouth from your skin only briefly, long enough to mumble the words out.

You chuckle. "Shouldn't you say something like, its because you have a great teacher or something."

He nuzzles your neck. "Maybe."

Leaning back a little you remove his head from your shoulder. "We are out of time."

"Just when I was starting to like it." There is almost a groan in his voice.

"We can continue later."

"Can we?" he looks unsure. You only nod.

"That will be inappropriate, unless we…" he drifts off into thought and you have to rouse him with a nudge as you move to stand up and pull him to his feet.

"Unless we are dating, of course." He smiles. "Will you go out with me?"

"Can I say this just once?"

"That is not the answer to my…"

"Just once!"

He sighs, "What is it?"

"You have no delicacy."

 **I have no idea if the end is appropriate or not but this seemed awful funny to me. XD**


End file.
